Original score
Season 1 The original score to the first season of Person of Interest was released as digital download on November 2, 2012. The audio CD was released on November 13, 2012 by Varèse Sarabande. It contains 21 tracks composed by Ramin Djawadi, including the series' theme written by JJ Abrams. Track list 01 - Person of Interest (0:54) 02 - Watching With Ten Thousand Eyes (3:11) 03 - Angel of Death (2:16) 04 - Man in a Suit 1:59) 05 - Do People Change? (2:24) 06 - Have a Nice Day (0:46) 07 - Elias (2:38) 08 - Second Chance (2:53) 09 - Knock Knock (1:39) 10 - Root of All Evil (3:27) 11 - Mr. Reese (2:47) 12 - Detective Carter (1:40) 13 - Save Everybody (2:22) 14 - Do You Have Your Vest on Officer? (1:18) 15 - Apologies (1:58) 16 - Concerned 3rd Party (3:03) 17 - Irrelevant List (1:39) 18 - Behind Enemy Lines (1:59) 19 - Aid of an Old Friend (1:25) 20 - A Bored Rich Guy (2:23) 21 - Listening with a Million Ears (3:20) Season 2 The original score to the second season of Person of Interest was released as digital download on January 24, 2014. The audio CD was released on January 28, 2014 by Varèse Sarabande. Track list 01 - Crash Of Death (3:11) 02 - Contingency Plan (1:43) 03 - The Man Who Sold The World (3:12) 04 - New Number (1:38) 05 - Mi Familia (3:11) 06 - Lionel (3:00) 07 - 3.1415... (1:16) 08 - Until We Meet Again (1:15) 09 - Shaw (2:56) 10 - Threat To National Security (2:22) 11 - Prisoner’s Dilemma (1:48) 12 - Niet Nog Een Keer Leon (1:39) 13 - High Roller (2:38) 14 - Sorry I Tried To Kill You (1:58) 15 - Virus Within A Virus (2:20) 16 - I Always Told Cal To Be Careful (1:42) 17 - Descent Into Deviant Behavior (2:10) 18 - But What About You? (2:23) 19 - All In (4:23) 20 - Luck Of The Irish (1:10) 21 - HR (1:32) 22 - Day 3191 (3:07) 23 - God Mode (7:40) Seasons 3 & 4 The score to the third and fourth seasons was released on February 12, 2016.https://www.varesesarabande.com/products/person-of-interest-seasons-3-4 Track List 01 - Analogue Interface (2:28) 02 - Pursuit Of Liberty (3:31) 03 - End Game (2:41) 04 - Game Over (4:50) 05 - Control (1:44) 06 - The Bridge (4:02) 07 - Finch Takes Flight (2:08) 08 - Samaritan (4:26) 09 - International Man Of Mystery (1:51) 10 - Nothing To Hide (2:03) 11 - The Devils Share (3:26) 12 - Martine (2:30) 13 - Deus Ex Machina (3:08) 14 - The Brotherhood (1:38) 15 - Jury Summons (3:44) 16 - If Then Else (3:04) 17 - Til Death Do Us Part (2:17) 18 - The Gangs Of New York (2:07) 19 - Can You Hear Me (2:47) 20 - Reese On Ice (6:38) 21 - Veni Vidi Vici (3:01) 22 - Iris (1:33) 23 - YHWH (3:28) 24 - Core Code (5:01) Notes All songs featured in the episodes that are not part of the official soundtrack can be found in the list of songs. References External links *Preview of the soundtrack of the first season at Amazon.com. *Preview of the soundtrack of the second season at Amazon.com. *The soundtrack of the third and fourth seasons at Amazon.com Category:Production Category:Media Category:Music